


Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse Idea(s)

by RavenWolf48



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Multi, Other, Prompt Ideas, random shit, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: So I saw Spider-Man into the spider verse and I'm just using this to get ideas down. They'll probably become actual stories but I do want to get my other stories down before I pursue these ideas further.Tell me what you think!





	1. Prompt Idea 1 - Miles Fell Too

Miles Morales couldn't believe it. 

As he watched Peter fall through the portal to his own universe, his spider sense started hiking up again. But he was so young and new and he didn't know how to control it so he turned around and - 

And he fell. 

In a last ditch effort to make sure everything would end up being okay, he shot webbing at Kingpin who was blasted backward and hit into the top of the roof. 

Right where Miles needed him to go. 

Miles closed his eyes and -

and down he went. 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter B Parker looked down at his suit, swiping it here and there. He stood straight and his mouth fell open a little bit when the door opened. He smiled slightly. 

"Hi MJ," Peter smiled warily. 

MJ stared at him, a little shocked and maybe confused. She was the one who pushed him to get kids so she probably thought he was never coming back. 

Peter shrugged. "i'm back." 

 

* * *

 

 

(Months later cuz I'm lazy)

 

Peter B Parker squinted. No way. 

"Peter," MJ started. 

"SHhh," Peter snapped. 

There was a pause. 

"Miles, I swear to god -" Peter swore, hoping he was wrong. 

Miles Morales appeared in front of him with a pop. MJ gasped as Miles weakly said, "'m sorry..."

"MILES!"

 

* * *

 

 

Idea list for this fic:

 

-miles falls after Peter  
-he stows away in that universe for months.  
-peter b parker is back with mj  
-mj is sorry she pushed him but after his experience with miles he's pretty much ready  
-mj is obviously surprised  
-peter misses her tho so he's ready   
-they start going to couples not-therapy, more like, this-is-what-you're-getting-into-with-parenting  
-mj and peter continue to go to those classes and continue to talk it over   
-they get into a bit more of an argument because peter is still scared and now mj is having doubts  
-lots of mj/peter b feels and angst  
-fast - forward a year and they agree to adopt  
-they're having a second wedding  
-when the lizard shows up  
-peter is pissed  
-mj has a knowing smile when  
-"HEADS UP"  
-a figure flies by and peter is startled then pissed because goddamn he recognizes that voice  
-by the time he and mj catch up with the lizard the lizard is jailed up  
-and the kid has disappeared  
-peter scours the area  
-mj is confused and asking him what's going on  
-peter shushes her  
-miles shows up  
-peter is pissed  
-miles explains that he can't go back  
-miles feels and angst  
-mj and peter are arguing  
-mj knows there's no getting him back  
-peter wants to find a way  
-it takes two months   
-dad!peter  
-and after the two months of peter acting like a dad and peter and mj arguing, mj wins  
-miles can't go back  
-but that doesn't mean he has to be homless so  
-mj and peter adopt him

 

happy funtimes of family feels. (Maybe there's somehow a way of miles getting back but so far nuthing)


	2. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's all it is, Miles. A leap of faith."

_I can do this_. 

Miles looked down, staring at the city below him. The noises were blown up because of his extensive hearing and he could feel it all happening under his feet. 

He took a deep breath, steeling his gaze and dragged his new mask down over his face. He crawled down the side to the first couple of windows at the top of the building, tucking his knees to his chest. 

_There's this - spark in you_

He stared at the ground below him as it seemed to rise up to meet him. 

_Our family doesn't run from things Miles_

He took one final breath.

_That's all it is Miles._

Loosened his fingers. 

 _A leap of **faith**_. 

He jumped. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my interpretation of what was going on in his head when he leapt. And then of course, afterwards when he's falling and desperately trying to work his shooters, he's thinking I am Spider-Man, over and over until his eyes squint like that and he's just like. "I AM Spider-Man" and he sticks the fricking landing like a badass. 
> 
> So yeah. There


End file.
